Her Smart Mouth
by undefined07
Summary: The point when Jax just thought screw it, and took the leap with Tara. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jax, Tara, Opie, or Sons of Anarchy. That honor belongs to Kurt Sutter. Also this is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks. –Thanks

"Goddamn Tara why do you always do this shit!" Jax yelled walking into the garage. "Sorry I get tired of dealing with your endless train of blonde bimbos, Jax" Tara sniped, following him through the garage and into the backyard. Here we fucking go, thought Opie as he slammed the truck door, following them both.

Ever since they started high school anytime the three of them tried to do something together, Jax and Tara ended up screaming in each other's faces. This was mostly due to the fact that once hormones hit Jax he became a total idiot, but Tara's smart mouth didn't help anything. The three of them had always been inseparable as kids. Opie's house was next door to Tara's. After her Mom died and her Dad started drinking, she basically lived there. They had tried to go to the beach today, but it ended up being a total fucking disaster. Jax had decided he would invite his latest conquest, Melody Harper, she was dumbest girl in Charming High, and Tara couldn't stand her. Opie knew how this day was going to go as soon as Melody walked up to his truck with Jax. He could feel the irritation rolling off of Tara. Jax of course, was oblivious to Tara's mood, as he couldn't keep his tongue out of Melody throat. Tara spend most her day ignoring Jax and Melody. After about four hours of Melody endlessly chatter about the latest gossip at Charming High, Tara decided to pipe in. Opie suspected, that it was due to annoying tone of Melody's voice, the four beers she had chugged down and the joint she had been sharing with him, that caused to too speak up. "So Melody, on the topic of gossip, I heard you fucked Eric Stevens under the bleachers at the football game on Friday, that true?" Jax choked on his own beer, Opie rolled his eyes knowing exactly where this was about to go and Tara just sat there looking at Melody innocently. "Why? You jealous bitch?" Melody snapped back with a smirk, "Don't you have enough issues with your drunk daddy, than to be worrying about what I do. Jax, are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Melody said, obviously thinking that Jax would defend her. Now you could say a lot about Jax, but he always defended Tara, even if she didn't always deserve it. Even if he REALLY did want to get laid. Melody, in Jax's mind, crossed a line by bringing up Tara dad. Everyone knew he drank too much and couldn't care less about Tara, but that didn't make it okay for Melody to bring it up. "You know what Darlin', I think it's time for you to hit the road" Jax said lighting his cigarette. Melody's face dropped, she couldn't believe it. "Fine, I don't need this shit anyways" she yelled, storming down the beach to where a group of kids from school were partying. These were the events that lead them to where they were now.

"Tara, every fucking time I have a girl around you start running that smart mouth of yours chasing her off!" Jax yelled lighting another cigarette, a sign of how much she was pissing him off. "Well Jax, maybe if you thought with your brain instead of your dick you would be able to figure some shit out. I shouldn't have to watch you practically have sex with someone every time we try to hang out!" Tara yelled getting right in his face. Jax stared at her hard. She was so damn gorgeous, it pissed him off, it really did. Everything she did these days pissed him off. But mostly it pissed him off that no matter how much he tried to get Tara off his mind he couldn't. Every time he was with a girl she was all he could thing about, fuck even when he was by himself she was all he thought about. He never touched a girl that looked Tara. Thus resulting in, as Tara called, it his "endless train of blonde bimbos". Tara was like the light at the end of the tunnel for him. No matter how much they fought he could always turn to her, she honestly was his best friend. That was the reason he never wanted to cross the line with her. He wasn't stupid, he knew she had feelings for him, but he couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't want to cross the line and everything to go to shit. But lately it seemed no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, he wanted Tara and no one else. Looking back Jax never knew what it was, that made this the moment when he just thought, fuck it. He grabbed Tara, and kissed her. It took her about half a second for her to respond. The kiss was heated, passionate, angry, fighting for dominance kiss, which Jax ended up winning. Jax wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her in closer to his body, as she moved her arms up to his neck and weaving her hands into his hair. After a few more heated moments, they broke apart. Tara lowered her hands, Jax rested his forehead on Tara's, "You done now?" he said quietly, "I guess, but I'm still pissed though" she replied with a slight smile. "This makes you my girl now, you know?" Jax said with his classic Teller grin. Opie who had just watched all this transpire, walked out of his backyard shaking his head, yelled "I'm so fucking done with you two!" Tara who had forgotten all about Opie being there, hid her face in Jax's chest in embarrassment, while Jax just laughed.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys, so the first chapter was originally supposed to be a oneshot, however I decided to go ahead a write a second part. This is basically going to be a series of oneshots about Jax and Tara, that go together, but could stand alone. I may also cover a couple involving Opie as the main character. I appreciate the reviews from part 1. Thanks for reading! Xoxo P.S. I do not own SOA.

Jax was sitting on the bed of someone's truck with Opie, watching too drunk teenagers acting stupid. They were currently at Chad Taylor's annual field party. Jax and Opie hadn't really wanted to come, but somehow Tara had talked them into it. Jax was starting to wonder where Tara had disappeared to. She had went to get another beer with that new girl she insisted they meet up. What was her name? Debbie? Destiney? Donna? Yeah that was it Donna. She had wondered off with Donna over 15 minutes ago. Jax was pretty sure Tara was trying to set this Donna girl up with Ope. She had been trying to do this ever since they had made things official a few weeks back. He supposed she felt bad. She had always been so close with Opie, and ever since they got together he was taking up most of her time. So far Tara's matches for Opie had been total duds, but Jax thought this Donna chick, might be alright. "Ope how bout we go find those girls and get outta here, I'm over this party, I'm trying to go back to the clubhouse" Jax said, jumping down off the truck. It was Friday night so there was also a party going on over at Club Reaper, that was much more their scene. Plus he couldn't wait to watch Tara swaying her hips to the music, like she did every Friday night. Jax knew he sounded like a pussy thinking like this, but he couldn't deny it, she was so perfect in every way. The way she looked after they messed around, lips swollen, her brown locks tousled, desire burning in her eyes. The way she challenged him when he was being an ass. The way her face lit up when came to pick her up. The way he felt at home when it was just the two of them, riding around on his bike. He just loved everything about her. He might be young, but he just knew, Tara was the one for him. Jax and Opie headed over to where the keg was, hoping the girls would be over there. Jax spotted Tara and Donna chatting to David Hale. Jax instantly got pissed, was gonna kill that fucker if he didn't back off Tara. David Hale had a thing for Tara since grade school, and evidently David wasn't aware that Jax would kick his ass if he didn't stop pushing up on his girl. "Hey babe", he said wrapping his arm around her waist, and kissing her on the top her head. "You bothering my girl Hale?" he said with an edge to his voice. "No Jax, we were just.." Tara started, but Hale cut her off "I was just telling her that she could do better than the outlaw" Hale said with a stupid ass grin. "David!" Tara yelled getting pissed, "I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to Hale, but this outlaw will kick your fucking ass!" Jax threated pushing David. Opie stood in front of Donna incase things spilled over, but backing Jax ready to jump in if need be. "Come on Jax, he isn't worth this, take me back to the clubhouse" Tara tried to reason with Jax, pulling him away from David. Tara's words barely registered, all he could see was red. It wasn't till he felt Tara's hands on his chest that he focused. "Baby, let's just go" Tara pleaded. He looked down at her, he could tell she was nervous, afraid of what he would do to Hale. Tara knew what Jax's temper was like, and she knew he would wind up seriously hurting David. Plus David's dad was a judge and would probably press charges if his son came home beaten to a pulp. Knowing Tara was trying to defuse the situation, and just wanted them to have a good night, he let her need him away. They walked over to where Jax's and Opie's bikes sat next to the field. Even in his angry haze, Jax noted that Opie and Donna must have hit it off, as she was currently climbing on to the back of Ope's bike. Jax started his bike and steadied it so Tara could climb on. He was still mad, and way too sober for this shit. He couldn't wait to get back to the club to have a drink and a joint.

As they hit the highway Jax started to relax. Tara was running her hands up and down his chest. Her touch always calmed him. By the time, they had finally pulled into the parking lot of TM Jax's mood was much better. Unmounting their bikes, they headed into the clubhouse. Jax headed to the bar to get them all drinks. That was one of the many perks of being the future of Samcro, no one ever questioned him. Jax sat down next to Opie on the couch watching Tara and Donna dancing and laughing together. "So what do you think of Donna man?" Jax asked taking a drink of his beer. "She's cool, she seems to fit well with us. Plus I think Tara would freak if I didn't give this one a chance." Opie chuckled at the thought of Tara's recent match maker antics. "She just wants you to be happy brother" Jax replied smiling at Tara as she walked over to him. Tara grabbed Jax's hand pulling him up, as In Bloom by Nirvana played over the speakers. It was her favorite song, Tara's love for Nirvana was borderline unhealthy. "Come on baby dance with me" she said. "Pussy whipped!" Opie joked. "Fuck off" Jax said as he pulled Tara closer to his body. She had just enough to drink that she was really letting go. Jax loved when she moved her hips like this. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was different than the ones they normally shared. It was passionate but there was a neediness to it. Like they couldn't get enough of each other. He pulled back, looking into her green eyes, and said what he had been thinking all night, "I love you Tara." Her expression changed to something he couldn't describe. "I love you too, Jackson" it sounded like an oath coming off of her lips. Jax kissed her again, it was hard and urgent this time. Several hours later, Jax was playing with Tara's hair as she slept with her head on his chest. They hadn't slept together, Jax didn't want Tara to think he had told her he loved her just to get in her pants. Instead they spent the night making out, talking, joking, enjoying their time, completely wrapped up in each other. Maybe being pussy whipped wasn't so bad after all thought to himself, finally letting sleep take over.

P.S. I am looking for a song to be Jax and Tara's song, so I would appreciate suggestions. Only requirements is it has to be a 90s alternative song. Thanks!


End file.
